Glad you called
by JuuSan615
Summary: It was a nice Sunday morning for Blaine Anderson. At least until a certain Warbler decides to have some fun with him via phone.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **JuuSan615**  
Title: **Glad You Called  
**Fandom:** Glee**  
Pairing: **Sebastian/Blaine**  
Rating: **NC-17**  
Summary: **It was a nice Sunday morning for Blaine Anderson. At least until a certain Warbler decides to have some fun with him via phone.**  
Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own any of the characters, and I don't even own a "sorry" for you if you get freaked out by this story because I'm warning you now that this is yaoi/gay fanfiction about supermegafoxyawesomehot male beings and sex. Therefore, you may as well leave now if you're not ok with it.  
If you are though, good reading buddy! ;)**  
**

**GLAD YOU CALLED**  
Chapter one

I finally slept my well deserved 9 hours tonight… even if Kurt says 10 are essential for skin health.

_Mom and Dad should be home any time soon with ice-scream.  
_

_Everything is just fine today.  
_

Blaine scribbled over the blue lines of his diary page. He had meant to stop keeping it, but his boyfriend had found his secret tradition… _enchanting_.  
He took a look around him, relaxing on the chair back. He had had time to make his double bed, like every Sunday morning, and he had done it more willingly than usual knowing the night prior he had fallen asleep earlier than ever… since he had moved to McKinley.

As far as he loved his Warbler boys, that was a choice he couldn't regret. _Kurt_ was a choice he couldn't regret, to be fair. He put his diary on his lap, looking for the page of the day he and Kurt became official.

Quietly, a little smile spread on his face. He lifted his head to look out the window in front on his desk, letting the morning light warm him.

A sudden buzzing sound startled him, and pissed at his vibrating cell phone, he quickly checked the caller ID.

SEBASTIAN

He sighed and accepted the call, positioning the evil object on his shoulder while erasing the last sentence he had written on his diary.

"Hey Killer, had a nice sleep?" Sebastian always sounded energetic… even on Sunday mornings. _Every _Sunday morning.

"Hi Sebastian… What if you just woke me up?"

"A nice awakening it is!"

Blaine chuckled. "You wish. I've been awake since a few hours. When I was a student at Dalton I never slept in. Old habits, you know"

"Once a Warbler, always a Warbler"

"So it seems." His good mood lightly spoiled by nostalgia. " So, what did you call me for?"

A short pause made Sebastian's reply almost solemn. "I feel offended. Can't I just want a nice chat with my new friend from McKinley High Pigpen?"

"Charming, Sebastian. I thought you had practice with the glee club this morning?"

"Postponed it"

"Ok, so… what's the great subject of today's conversation?"

"Let's talk about… you"

_Oh no._ "Er… about me. Me. You know that I have-"

"Or me. Or you and me."

"A BOYFRIEND"

"And you know what I think about it. You're too good for him, but it doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you!"

"Sebastian…"

"Say that again"

It hadn't missed Blaine's good ear that the Warbler's voice was a tad bit too… fatigued. He frowned, hoping to be wrong.

"…Sebastian?"

"No questioning edge, please."

"No I mean, Sebastian, what are you doing?"

The other inspired briefly "I'm … intensifying our conversation"

Blaine let the phrase echo in his head a few times, pretending to ignore the clanging sound of a possibly unbuckling belt.

"Oh no you aren't" he replied with a disappointed tone, slowly removing his cell phone from his ear.

"Wait" he heard when his thumb was about to press the red key.

"What "

"You have my permission now"

"Uh… what for" the raven haired boy asked, perplexed, shaking his head as if the blond boy could see him.

"To end the call. Come on, Blaine. Do it. If you really feel no attraction for me whatsoever."

Blaine hated himself for hesitating. For admitting the other was right. For liking a little bit too much the victorious chuckle that reverberated in his ear when no refuse was heard.

"I… I can't do this to Kurt"

"He doesn't need to know."

"But I'll feel guilty for-"

"You'll feel good. Blaine."

He had heard the name forming on the other's lips, and he stopped himself from picturing them near his ear. The way he had pronounced that single word made the promise too appealing.  
He remembered a line Jurt had sang for Christmas:

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_.

"Sebastian…"

"Again"

He didn't know what had got to him. He blew out all the air from his lungs.

Then he put the phone in front of his mouth.

"Sebastian"

His tone had been so low he had barely recognized himself. He decided not to let the little whine on the other end affect him.

"Would you kiss me?"

"What?! I told you-"

"Would. Not will. Know the difference."

He started playing nervously with the pen he was using not long before, pretending that his attention was not on Sebastian-freakin-Smythe.  
_Oh, Blaine had never been good at pretending._

"Well, if we were on a parallel dimension… with dinosaurs and carnivore unicorns… I guess I would."

"How"

He was reluctant to talk. He was afraid of being desperate for the wrong reason. _This isn't right_.

"Would you use your tongue?"

He closed his eyes, as if not seeing equaled not meaning what you say.

"Y-yes"

Another pause, again.

"W-what are you doing now?" the black haired boy dared asking, not really sure he wanted to know the answer this time. He got worried when for once the silence came from the ever-smirking Warbler. "Are you touching yourself?"  
He couldn't quite explain why his voice sounded so calm.

"Yes… and no. I'm just cupping myself, killer. I'm waiting for this conversation to get serious before I take off my pants"

_Ok._

He threw his pen on the open diary, threw the diary on the desk, and almost flew towards his bed. He didn't lay down though , he had the feeling it would have made his mind vulnerable. He went to sit near the bed head instead, hoping it would have helped him to return rational. He eventually let his head rest on the wall behind him, his eyes closed.

The ex-Warbler knew he could blame his missing resolve on the lack of sugar, but he was also confident that even his friends Mint and Chocolate wouldn't have justified what he was about to say.

"Take them off. _Slowly_. I want to hear the fabric slide along your skinny legs. I want you to imagine those hands were mine." This time, Blaine was thankful for the silent pause, for it let him verify the presence of a satisfied smile spreading across the other boy's face. He couldn't be certain he wasn't reflecting the same expression though. "Leave them around your calves. And don't take off your shirt."

He was… disturbingly pleased by the accuracy of his orders. He wondered if he would have been so excited to play with Kurt.

"As dominant and sexy as you sound, you're not talking enough, Anderson."

"I'm sorry Sebastian" he scornfully started "Generally I'm not very talkative when having sex"

"Blaine, you sound so frustrated right now I bet you generally don't have sex. Period."

"But I'm doing fine, judging by your problematic respiration."

"You're no joke. And I can help you with that anytime. Don't worry I'll be gentle. When taking off your bashful schoolboy fashioned clothes."

"I beg to diff- Shoot, wait."

"What now"

"My parents just got home."

He heard the other laugh briefly "Well well, too bad, you're game now, too late to retire."

Blaine was almost ashamed to realize that that option hadn't even remotely crossed his mind. _Almost_.

XOXOXOX

So, how was it so far?

This was supposed to be a oneshot, but lastly I decided to divide it in two parts. The idea came to me when in the 17th episode of the third season Blaine tells Kurt that even if he used to message with Sebastian, their conversations had always been just _friendly_. Like… _please, _are you for real? I just can't imagine Sebastian chatting casually with Blaine, he doesn't do it in front of the New Directions, of course he doesn't when he's "alone" with Blaine.  
So I started thinking about all the possible scenarios and… this is what I came up with.  
Please leave a comment ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**GLAD YOU CALLED**  
Chapter two

He began to feel very hot on his neck and shoulders, and at first he thought he was nervous, so he undid the first few buttons of the white shirt under the blue sweater. Feeling guilty made him nervous? No, he knew there was more to that. He really was starting to get excited in more than one way.

"Ok now, I don't want you to do _anything_, if I don't tell you to." He whispered.  
"Well, I'm waiting, sexy."

Blaine had wished the last word hadn't affected him, like usual. … but now he wondered if it really had never succeeded in making him feel hot all over.

"Are you at home alone?" Why was he hoping for a yes?  
"Mpffft, yes, wanna come over?" And why was he catching obscene innuendoes in everything the Warbler said?  
"Er, no thanks" He could feel the other smiling, he could feel his breath, and it was the effect of imagining him placing soft kisses on his neck and slowly reaching his left ear that lead him to the next order:  
"Press the speakerphone key and put your phone right beside you, wherever you are, I want both your hands to be free"… or rather it was his futile desire not to get a hard on before his mother-

"Blainey dear, we're home! You want to come down and have some ice-cream, hon?"

"Uhm, no but thanks for the ice-cream and… for knocking first." He finished, _sarcastically_.

"Me and your father are going to visit the neighbors, they just got back from Venice, you should come too later!"

"I will Mom, later."He emphasized the last word, trying not to relate the sentence to him and the other boy. Was the phone by his ear invisible to his mother? So meaningless to her? To think of all the problems that it was causing him now.

He heard the centre of said problems sigh, and he had to quickly push away all the different scenarios from his head before getting in an embarrassing situation in front of his mother… who was still standing there at the door.

"Mom." He rolled his eyes. "I will, I promise?"  
"Well, we'll be home in ten minutes love."

When the white door closed shut, he almost hit his head with his phone for thanking God his parents wouldn't interfere for a while yet. What was he thinking? _Dear God, thank you so much for helping me cheat on my boyfriend, passionately, Blaine.  
_"Sebastian Smythe, am I wrong or your phone is still by your ear? I thought I had been clear."  
"And I thought you had been hot. So what if I don't obey you? It's not like you ever do what I say"  
" Not true, I didn't turn off your call."  
"That's what you want, not what I said, and yes, you didn't turn off my call, you turned on my-"  
"OK, ok, I don't want to hear it, Sebastian."  
"Do you actually gain any pleasure from lying to yourself, Anderson?  
"I'm not lying."  
"Oh my God you do!"  
"Listen just… fuck you Sebastian" He whispered, not really sure why tough, since his parents' ears were out of reach.  
" Yes, please."  
"Oh God…"  
"Yeah you can call me that if you want"  
"You're… incredible, you know that?"  
"And I'm also a good kisser, you should try me out"  
"No I believe you- _wait_, I mean…"  
"Oh?"

_Oh_, that was definitely a victorious grin that was spreading all over the Warbler's lips, and if Blaine wasn't mistaking, dark giggles were following along said smile. And _Oh-oh_, he knew that _other_ sound.  
Fuck, he was liking this more than healthiness allowed…  
"Now you _are_ touching yourself, aren't you?"  
"I'm afraid I am"

… but Sebastian was right, he _was_game, now.

"What are you thinking about?"  
"You?"  
"Yes, no, I mean… what exactly"  
"You… running your hands on my body… my chest…"  
"Now you are lying."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh come on, are you scared of telling me your real fantasies? Or is it that you think I would end the call if you were sincere?"

Now, the defeat-soaked silence that reached the raven head's ear was insanely enjoyable, and Blaine had to realize it was the first time he had really won over Sebastian, so he vowed to himself to get used to that sensation.

A frustrated sigh came across before the following words "Ok, killer. You win. I was actually thinking of riding you."

"Oh… _oh_. Wait, I thought you were the active one…"  
"I usually am, but… well."  
"So you'd like to ride me…" It bothered the boy that the sexy tone was even unintentional now, because it meant that he unconsciously wanted this. _Yeah, unconsciously, _he mocked himself.  
"I'd like it so much it's not even funny, you sexy."  
"It's not funny, it's sexy, that's why. But I'm not okay with it."  
"Explain yourself"  
"What if I want to be on top…"  
"You're not suggesting what I think you are"

_And you're not smiling with that meerkat face of yours, right?_

"I may be. Oh but if you don't want me on your lap, I'm fine with it, I can always-"  
"No it's al-"  
"-force you to stay firm and ride you harder." _Ok, control-fading-alarm, Blaine_. "… Sebastian?"  
"I almost came you slut, fuck you."  
"_Yes please?_ And what's with the nickname, I don't like it."  
"I think you do."  
"I don't"  
"Slut."  
"… ok I do. But it's because I accept I'm being a slut towards Kurt in this moment_." It's not because you kind of moaned it and sent a chill down my spine. And yes, down-my-spine is located between my legs, problem?  
_"Oh please. You can't be a slut when it's about him, he's asexual, which is why you're liking this conversation so much, and the nickname even more."  
"Ok, so do I have to move my hand from your cock and place it on your mouth to make you shut up?" He had meant to say it to change subject, but he made it only clearer that Sebastian was right: he liked that conversation.  
"Hmmm… what else would you do?" The Warbler's voice was finally getting desperate enough to-… _finally? Really Blaine?_  
"What would you want me to do?"  
"Does it matter? I'd want you to scream my name until your melodious voice cracks, but you never do what I say."  
"I'd do it because I want it, not because I'd said it, right?... or because I couldn't help it."  
A fatigued brief laugh opened the next answer "Yeah, I think so too. Fuck, you're hot."  
" You are. And yes, I am feeling a kind of hot, for your interest. Happy?"  
"That's not the word I'd use, but yes. And where are you feeling hot, killer?"  
"Oh no. Not a chance."  
"'right. Then help me get through with this."

He couldn't believe what-… He would have felt guil-… Ok, fine, would have been more than happy to give a helping hand, even two. Then he would have just waited for a shitload of shame to swallow him whole when the call would have ended and he would have realized what he had done. Because he seemed unable to at the moment.  
"Oh come on gorgeous, tell me what you're thinking…"  
"Swallowing me whole-" He almost replied robotically, before realizing what he had actually said "Ok that came out wrong! "  
"Oh fffuck yes, that came out awesomely, I'm telling you, and… uhn… you can't imagine how good I am at that, Blaine"  
"I can't? Oh well, describe it to me."  
"Can't… You need to feel it…. My tongue… on your cock…."  
The black haired boy denied to acknowledge the little moan that escaped his throat, in favor of celebrating that he was doing a good job on the other, judging from the fragmented sentences. Because it meant the call was almost at the end. _Right?_

"Do it good. Or I swear I'll ruin your perfectly kept hair. Wait, I think I'd do that anyway…"  
"And I think I'm close, you bastard. Please fuck me…"  
"I'd fuck on the brown leather sofas at Dalton. I'd have to hold your legs, if you keep on spasming everytime I enter you we would fall off…"  
"Oh God keep on doing that…."  
"I'd put the back of your knees on my shoulders, I need to stroke you and use the other hand to shut you up, I don't want our guys to ask us where all those loud noises came from…"  
"_Mon Dieu_… Blaiiine… uh, fuck…"  
"Damn, do you hear yourself? Or even better, can you hear _me_ when you're panting so hardly?"  
"That's… an understatement Blaine, I don't _hear_ you, I _feel_ you, fucking slut, don't stop."  
"… you still understand what I'm saying, you're not imagining hard enough."  
"Oh I am, Blaine-fucking-Anderson, you should see me now. You'd realize what you've been missing all this while."  
"I'd be curious, I admit. What didn't I get myself into? You. And believe me, you're not jerking fast enough, Seb."  
"Uhnnn… How … do you… know that?"  
"Because if you really were picturing my cock all up your ass enough to feel it you'd be coming right now."  
"Oh yes…. Shit. Almost…"  
"Come on Seb… come… all out…"  
"Uhnnn… ah, Blaine…"  
"Louder"  
"Aaaaah… fuckfuckfuckfuck…"  
"Uhnnn Sebastian!"  
What followed was probably the longest and most turning on grunt the exWarbler had even heard, and for a second he regretted not having registered it with his phone.  
He took all his remaining focus not to wonder what the other looked like at that very moment. Said remaining focus was sadly hardly existing, and the vision had quite a visible reaction on the teen's body.  
Sebastian was still panting at the other end of the line, and the incoming breaths reminded Blaine that that call needed to end. Soon.

"I need to go now."  
"Wait."  
"What now, Sebastian." He tried to sound annoyed, but hey, his focus _was _hardly existing.  
"Promise me… we'll do this again."

"I can't. It'll be hard enough not to combust the next time I'll have to face you in front of the others."

"That's why I bet the next time we'll face each other nobody will be there to interfere while I return the favor to you, killer."

"Whatever, bye Sebastian."

"Think of me when you jerk off!"

He ended the call, not wanting to give in to the other boy more than he had already, if that was even possible. There were a lot of problems he would have to face, and the biggest resided now in his pants. He just needed to take care of it before his parents came home, and… condemn himself for writing that bloody line on his diary.

XOXOXOX

So… _unf_.  
I don't know if this was how I had planned it to turn out –since I like active Sebastian and I had OOC problems- but these two lovely characters controlled my plot like Ratatouille and-… Damn Sebastian, stop putting French words in my sentences, will you?  
I hope you enjoyed the reading :-)

- JuuSan


End file.
